Bella Cazadora
by Manzana de Tinta
Summary: Isabella está acostumbrada a estar rodeada de extraños demonios y pelear contra ellos para proteger a su pueblo. Un extraño ser llegara a su vida haciendo de ella una increíble experiencia de adrenalina pura. Ella junto al misterioso Edward Cullen trataran de cazar juntos a un aquelarre que comienza a destruir su pueblo.
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

_Prologo_

Desde pequeña sé cómo defenderme, aprendí artes marciales a los seis años, a los siete controlaba todo tipo de armas mortales a la perfección. Cuando tuve la edad de quince años por fin pude salir a combatir algunos demonios que invadían el pueblo. No es por nada pero acabe con la mayoría sin ayuda de nadie. Ahora estoy en otra misión más importante, quizás de mi vida: poder salir del instituto sin reprobar una materia.

Creí que era indestructible hasta que los trabajos y tareas me destruyeron. Pero eso ya no es nada a comparación con Edward Cullen. Él debilita mi fuerza, mis sentimientos, y mi corazón. Lo peor es que soy su enemiga por ley, ahora tengo que hacer lo posible por no caer en sus garras.


	2. Chapter 2 Soy Cazadora

_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo hago de ellos lo que mi imaginación dicta._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1: Soy una cazadora.<em>

_._

La brisa golpea furiosamente mi rostro al mismo tiempo puede sentirse la adrenalina que emana mi cuerpo. Tengo un_ Kunai_ ferrado en mi mano derecha, mientras que mi arco yace listo en la izquierda. Escucho algunas hojas secas crujir bajo los pies algún _Decrani_. Estoy de espalda a ellos, sería muy cobarde de su parte atacarme de esa manera.

Con la velocidad que posee uno se abalanza sobre mí, pero en un par de segundos el primer decrani cae al suelo inconsciente. En una fracción de segundo se convierte en polvo y el aire se lo lleva al instante. Los otros dos corren hacia mí tratando de atacar por mis costados. A uno le lanzo una flecha en el pecho, pero aun no está muerto. Hago lo mismo con el último, esta vez la flecha se incrusta en su cráneo y muere al instante. El decrani que queda vivo se incorpora tirando la flecha a un lado, quisiera pelear un rato mas con el pero no hay tiempo suficiente. Corro hacia él con una daga en mi mano derecha, me desplazo sobre mis rodillas haciéndole una herida profunda en su pierna. Me incorporo en un ágil movimiento salto sobre su espalda y con una fuerte estocada cruzo su cráneo con la daga. Caigo al mismo tiempo que el decrani se vuelve cenizas.

Vuelo por mi arco, tan rápido como lo tengo en mis manos, me voy corriendo hacia la carretera por mi motocicleta. El tiempo se agota y necesito cambiarme de ropa. Me estaciono en la primera cafetería que encuentro para cambiar mi atuendo por uno menos llamativo. Un vestido corto de color azul y unos leggins negros con unas botas de color café. Por último un sweater perla y al final mi mascada blanca.

Antes de salir compro un café muy cargado, y como unos minutos antes corro a mi moto. Escondo mi ropa anterior en el compartimento de mi vehículo y salgo hacia lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida: el colegio.

Llego cinco minutos antes de que comiencen las clases. Voy tan rápido hacia la clase de ciencias que tropiezo con mis propios pies. Solía ser demasiado ágil pero cuando se trataba de estar en clases toda esa fuerza se disipaba dentro de este instituto. Abro la puerta abruptamente que asuste a la profesora y a mis compañeros. Les ofrezco una disculpa antes de sentarme en mi lugar.

Como era de esperarse las clases pasaban simples como era todos los días. Y como todos los días fue la última de la clase que saco una mala nota. Lo tenía que mejorar si no tendrían que castigarme por dos semanas sin peleas, sin misiones y sin ir a cazar algunos Decranis.

En la hora del almuerzo salgo a las mesas de picnic esperando a mi única amiga en el instituto. Era tan pequeña que a veces me daba miedo darle un abrazo. Tan pronto como empiezo a picar mi Sándwich ella aparece con aquella forma de caminar tan agraciada que a veces tentaba a envidiarla. Su corto cabello color negro brillaba bajo la tenue luz del sol. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al verme esperándola.

—¡Hola Bella! —grito y aun no había llegado frente a mí, lo que ocasionó las miradas curiosas de algunos.

—Baja la voz Alice —mascullo en silencio —Hola...

—¿Cómo te fue? —sí, ella era la única que sabía de mi pequeño secreto, se lo había contado cuando ella insistió y supo de algunas desapariciones de humanos, hizo una conclusión de que aquellos delincuentes en serie eran demonios pues a cada víctima le encontraban marcas colmillos en sus cuellos.

Desde los cinco años fui criada en un grupo de _cazadores_ que se dedican a proteger el pueblo de monstruos o demonios. Los últimos monstruos que han aparecido en Forks han sido los _Decranis_: los cuales eran personas transformadas por el poderoso veneno que posee el _Alpha_. Los decranis son una especie que aun conserva su apariencia humana, con piel del mismo color del grafito y dientes afilados. Pero cuando están cerca de los humanos su instinto asesino se activa. Su sed de sangre es tan feroz que se pueden matar entre ellos. Fui entrenada para ayudar al pueblo y matar a todo intruso terrorífico que entrara a Forks. Ahora lo hago con ayuda de varios compañeros.

—Bien, eran solo tres decranis —dije mientras ella me observa con admiración y emoción.

—Es increíble, hubiera deseado criarme con los cazadores —comienza a morder su manzana y después cambia de tema —¿Ya viste al nuevo que llego de Seattle? Esta guapo...

—No —y realmente no me interesa —Espero que sea un tipo agradable.

—Oh mira, allá esta —señala con la mirada.

Miro a la dirección donde mira. Me sorprendo al verlo, es tan guapo, tan perfecto que puedo jurar que no es humano. Y no me equivoco. Debajo de su mandíbula tiene una _marca_ de los _Rotenks_, monstruos que similares a los vampiros: poseedores de belleza, velocidad y fuerza. No son inmortales, pueden salir a la luz sol, no beben sangre por que tienen hambre, solo matan por gusto y toman su sangre como premio y señal de triunfo.

—Alice... —murmuro con voz temblorosa —No, no es... no es humano. —logro decir —¡Alice vete de aquí! —grito haciendo que todos los alumnos del instituto de Forks nos miren.

—¿Qué dices Bella? ¿No crees que si fuera un demonio ya nos hubiera matado? Piénsalo bien, ahora, ce un poco más amable. Regreso en un minuto —Alice se incorpora, corre hacia el chico nuevo. El demonio. El miedo corre por mis venas, necesito atacarlo y matarlo si es que decide terminar con la vida de Alice, pero aquí no, nadie debe de saber que soy una cazadora, estaría en peligro mortal si eso sucede.

Siento como la adrenalina y el terror hacer vibrar mi cuerpo. Trato de controlarme, pero es imposible cuando es parte de mis instintos cazadores.

Mi amiga llega hasta el demonio, cruzan varias palabras, él sonríe, ella me señala, me observa con aquellos ojos dorados los cuales se visualizan a larga distancia. Después de un par de segundos más, los dos vienen hacia mí. Quiero matarlo, quiero estrujar su cuello, quiero arrancarle su piel, pero no puedo. Hay algo en el que no me permite hacerlo. ¿Me estará _controlando_? La idea desaparece al instante, no puede controlarme, no lo he visto a los ojos.

Llegan frente a mí esbozando una sonrisa. Solo veo a Alice, no lo veo a él por que se que tratara de controlarme, pero tengo un as bajo la manga. Mi amiga me fulmina con la mirada, al notar que no tengo intenciones de dirigirle la palabra. Se sientan juntos y comienza lo peor.

—Ella es Bella. Solo que en este momento está muy molesta conmigo así que no hablara —dice ella con voz lo más divertida que puede. Ruedo los ojos y suelto el aire que había tomado hacia varios minutos.

—Es un placer Bella —como era de esperarse, el chico de cabello cobrizo y piel extremadamente blanca artículos aquellas palabras con voz dulce y aterciopelada digna de un demonio tan oscuro como él. —Me llamo Edward… —su voz tan atractiva hace que lo mire a la cara, pero solo me limito a ver aquella marca purpura debajo de su mandíbula. Está un poco difuminada y circular. Parece una nota musical, de aquel espiral salía una flecha que desaparecía en su camino.

—Lo lamento Edward, pero no me agrada conocerte —le respondo furiosa. Tomo el resto de mi almuerzo, mi mochila y salgo de aquel lugar. Me siento mal por mi amiga, espero que no le haga daño, y si se atreve a atacarla juro que su muerte será lenta y dolorosamente.

Y de nuevo las clases pasan normales, a excepción de que hay un demonio en el instituto y que tal vez quiera matarlos a todos. Eso me pone intranquila y no presto atención a lo que dicen mis profesores. La última clase: gimnasia. Y es ahí donde puedo descargar toda mi frustración. Pero me equivocaba, al ver que el demonio estaba conmigo en esa clase.

Cuando la clase termina corro a los vestidores y espero hasta que ya no hay nadie. Saco un Kunai de mi bota, camino sigilosa hasta sentir su presencia. Esta cerca. Me detengo a escuchar los ruidos que hace. Solo un segundo y esto terminara, para él o para mí. Cualquiera de los dos no morirá en vano.

Cruzo rápidamente el umbral de la puerta de la habitación en donde se oculta. Ya no está, se ha movido rápido. Miro a todos lados para ver si lo encuentro, esta frente a mí, trato de lanzarle el Kunai hacia su pecho pero me lo impide poniendo en sus grandes y fuertes manos alrededor de mis muñecas. Intento soltarme con todo la fuerza posible, pero él es mas superior a mí y me con sus dedos me está cortando la circulación de mis brazos.

—Olvidad todo esto y vete —murmura tan cerca de mí que puedo disfrutar de su aliento tan peculiar, que me hace olvidar de pronto quien soy. Veo por primera vez aquellos ojos de color ámbar, sus pupilas se han dilatado ocupando toda la órbita de sus ojos, volviéndose negros por completo, en una fracción de segundo vuelven a su color natural.

—Lo olvido y me voy —entonces, cuando baja la guardia vuelvo atacarlo, la punta de mi arma le hace una herida en su pecho y comienza a sangrar. Me mira incrédulo, y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

Recibí su mensaje pero no trato de controlarme tan fácil. El as bajo mi manga hizo efecto. Poseo un brazalete y un collar con una joya esencial que me permite no caer bajo el hechizo o poder de algún demonio. Fue la primera vez que trataban de controlarme, y efectivamente mis accesorios tuvieron efecto.

—Creí que tu…

—Creíste mal. —Lo interrumpo —Soy una cazadora y te matare por varias razones: 1) No deberías estar aquí. 2) No debiste hablarle a mi amiga. 3) eres un demonio. Ahora te matare, y nadie sabrá porque te convertirás en cenizas.

—¡No puedes hacerlo!

—Claro que si… ahora veras —me lanzo hacia él, aprovecha mientras esta herido. Cuando un Rotenks está herido sus poderes se debilitan, y la herida del demonio era bastante profunda.

—No, no cuando los demonios también tiene sentimientos —murmura.

Y es lo último que le escucho decir antes de que mi cuerpo quede inmóvil en el suelo frio y me sumerja en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong><em>..••-••..<em>**

**_Holaaaaaaa! Pero que tenemos aquí?!_**

**_Es una nueva historia! _**

**_Síííííí… es una nueva historia que escribo para ti :) estoy en pausa con mis otros fic's ya que se me han ido las ideas, y para no dejarlas solillas un ratillo mas decidí escribir ésta que es un poco diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Será un fic pequeño así que estará terminado muy pronto ;)_**

**_Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que comentes que te parece este primer capítulo! Si no es mucha molestia, darle a favoritos y comentar en cada capítulo. De verdad se los agradecería mucho._**

**_Un abrazo y beso para todas que me leen_**

**_Nos leemos en el próximo *o*/_**


	3. Chapter 3 Pesadilla

_Algunos de los personajes de esta historia son de la querida Stephenie Meyer, y otros son propiedad mía. Yo solo narro lo que dicta mi imaginación._

_Queda prohibida su adaptación o copia sin permiso de la autora._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2: Pesadilla <em>

_._

Comienzo a escuchar una voz a lo lejos, me sorprendo al identificarla bien. Es de Jacob; mi compañero y amigo de la academia. El nunca se atrevería a salir a un lugar con muchas personas alrededor, era extraño de que se encontrara buscándome. Puedo escuchar sus pasos a varios metros de donde estoy yo.

Mi cuerpo pesa demasiado y no puedo abrir mis parpados, siento como si me hubieran pegado mis parpados con un pegamento fuerte. El suelo se siente frio bajo mi piel, entra una ola de aire fresco por la ventana abierta. Me duele la cabeza y mis ojos, al abrirlos siento como todo a mi alrededor gira lentamente.

A los pocos segundos Jacob ya está a mi lado, intentando levantarme del suelo pero no puede porque sabe que en cualquier momento puedo vomitar sobre él. Siento sus cálidas manos rodear mi cintura y en un ágil movimiento rápido y sigiloso me levanta y me sostiene sobre sus brazos.

— Te buscamos toda la tarde Isabella. Estamos preocupados por ti, no llegabas del colegio y tuvimos que dividirnos para buscarte a todos los lugares que frecuentas. ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! —murmura preocupado llevándome hacia al estacionamiento.

— Lo lamento mucho de verdad. Pero creo que me atacaron por la espalda —con dificultad respondo. No tengo el ánimo para discutir pero es necesario que sepan de la existencia de los _Rotenks. _

— ¿No entiendo? Como pueden atacarte en el instituto, es extraño —sus ojos castaños parecían perforar mi alma en un intento de ver la verdad en ella, pero no lo lograba porque yo decía la verdad.

— Los rotenks están aquí, Jake. Yo los vi, mejor dicho yo vi a uno, él es uno más de los estudiantes. Yo intente matarlo y creo que venía acompañado porque cuando lo iba a matar me dejaron inconsciente — parecía no entenderme. Tan pronto término mi relato me doy cuenta de que ya estamos en el estacionamiento.

— Tienes que decirle esto a nuestros maestros. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que sería tenerlos cerca de los humanos? ¡Y luego tu! Ya saben que eres una cazadora y vendrán por ti primero. Ahora tu vida está en peligro mortal. —lentamente me ayuda a ponerme de pie, me mareo un poco pero me siento justo sobre mi motocicleta, que gracias al cielo sigue ahí.

— Estaré bien Jake, se defenderme…

— ¿Y si llega todo su aquelarre contra ti? ¿Y si son muchos más de los que te imaginas? No vas a poder con todos ellos tu sola. Bella, por favor ya no vayas sola a tus misiones, ve con Emmett o por lo menos con Jasper —propone mí amigo y tiene razón. Lo más seguro es que en estos momentos el aquelarre de los rotenks más cercano venga a atacarme y terminar con mi vida, y todo porqué ataque a uno de ellos.

— Esta bien les diré a uno de ellos dos que me acompañen a partir de la próxima misión —hago una pausa para poder inhalar un poco de oxigeno el cual me estaba haciendo mucha falta — Pero quiero que tu también vengas conmigo —sentencio.

—No puedo, y sabes bien porque —. Hacía varios años que Jake tuvo un accidente el cual perdió a su querida novia. Ellos dos cumplían una misión muy importante, el peor error que pudieron cometer fue el de separarse, los rotenks atacaron violentamente a su novia quien apenas había comenzado sus entrenamientos por desgracia, cuando Jacob llego a su rescate ella ya había muerto. Se encontró con un trió de rotenks mato solo a uno pero no alcanzo a los que sobrevivieron. A partir de ese día Jake ya no volvió a salir de la academia.

— Si puedes solo que no quieres. Yo te quiero en mi equipo, hace tiempo que no se han hecho los equipos en la academia, ya es justo que hagamos el nuestros —me siento un poco mejor, y en un segundo ya estoy girando sobre mis talones para subir a mi moto.

— Solo que no quiero, Bella, ya tengo suficiente trabajo con los novatos —Jacob camina hacia mí. No me percate de que su vehículo estaba frente a mí. Entonces recuerdo porque está aquí; recuerdo la oscuridad, el mareo, el dolor y… mi mochila –como si me importara demasiado-.

Me bajo de la mota en un ágil movimiento, a toda velocidad la suficiente para buscar mi mochila corro hacia la entrada del instituto. Jacob me grita mostrando mi mochila en el aire. Suelto todo el oxigeno de mis pulmones en un suspiro de alivio. Vuelvo hacia mi amigo caminando más relajada, su sonrisa se hace más grande cuando me ve con mis hombros caídos. Estoy cansada y aun tengo dolor de cabeza, puedo imaginar la apariencia que tengo.

— Olvidaste tu _cotreador_ otra vez, por eso no pudimos encontrarte tan fácil —. Explica mientras encendemos las motos.

— Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir — me disculpo. Era la séptima vez en el mes que olvidaba aquel aparato que lograba comunicarnos entre los cazadores más cercanos, también podíamos encontrara a algunos de nuestros compañeros si es que se encontraba perdido_."¡Bendito sea el Cotreador!"_

Volvimos a la Academia en menos de media hora gracias a nuestras veloces motocicletas. Nuestro hogar se encontraba a más de cincuenta kilómetros del pueblo de Forks, muy bien escondida entre las montañas, fuera de la vista de los habitantes y de los demonios pero ellos sabían bien que no debían acercarse a nuestro territorio.

Nos estacionamos frente a la entrada mientras ésta se abría para darnos paso y con ella regalarnos la mejor vista: el gran edificio gris de nuestros dormitorios y a los costados nuestras salas de entrenamiento, y al final las aulas donde estudiaban a cada dominio que se encontraba en el mundo.

Procedemos a entrar, lo cual me hace sentir mejor que esta mañana; más tranquila, más relajada, más yo misma. Cuando estoy afuera lo único que siento es que estoy ocultando la verdad sobre mí, la única persona que sabe sobre mi secreto es Alice y nadie más. Yo quisiera que todos supieran sobre aquello para que no me consideren una chica débil, si no como una Isabella fuerte que lucha contra aquellos poderosos demonios que en algún momento trataran de acabar con sus vidas.

Tengo que ser prudente y discreta, si un demonio llegase a saber la verdadera identidad de un cazador éste corre peligro. El aquelarre del demonio lo atacaría en cualquier lugar y entonces iniciarían su venganza contra nosotros. Cada cazador tiene una vida propia aparte de toda esta: podemos salir, divertirnos, hacer amigos en todos lados pero siempre y cuando cumplamos el deber de protegernos y proteger a los de allá fuera.

Y tengo miedo, ahora que un rotenks ya sabe mi verdadera identidad. Aquel chico de ojos dorados y verdaderamente guapo. Mi miedo corre por mis venas junto con la sangre que nunca de derramado en alguna misión. Pero estoy segura de que él también debe de tener un secreto, un secreto que no va a revelar y si tengo que sacrificar mi vida para averiguarlo lo haría gustosa.

Porque así es mi vida, va de riesgo a riesgo, un peligro que es inevitable y todos los que estamos en la academia lo sabemos. Nuestra vida depende mucho de nuestro desempeño.

Por la tarde, cuando por fin mis miedos se han dispersado un poco, entreno con mis dos compañeros, los próximos que formaran un grupo conmigo: Emmett y Jasper. Los dos están gustosos por que los he elegido, más Emmett quien no ha salido a una misión desde hace varias semanas. Él es muy fuerte y poderoso con sus armas, parece yo pero con aquella apariencia masculina, es enorme y presumido con su musculatura. En cambio, Jasper en muy bueno en defensa y peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando nuestro maestro de artes marciales ya no tenga la buena condición que tiene hasta ahora mi amigo lo suplirá gustoso.

Por la noche trato de dormir en mi cama de colchón duro que debe ser bueno para nuestra espalda. No puedo conciliar el sueño porque cada vez que trato de cerrar los ojos la imagen del rotenks vuelve, pero ahora es mas tenebrosa que cuando lo vi. Creo que ya estoy dormida, pues estoy viendo al demonio justo frente a mí, yo me estoy viendo a mí misma. Estamos en el bosque el está parado a centímetros de mi, trato de gritarme que se aleje de él o que por lo menos lo ataque pero mi cuerpo no me escucha. Saco una daga de mi bota y se la lanzo al demonio pero la daga lo traspasa y no le hace ningún rasguño, vuelvo a gritarle a mi cuerpo inconsciente, no responde. Esta hipnotizada por el demonio de ojos dorados. Ni siquiera me atrevo a pronunciar su nombre. Mi cuerpo sin alma le sonríe, él también y en doy cuenta de que sus dientes están puntiagudos, tratara de morder mi cuerpo. Grito una vez más y nada. Al final el demonio clava los dientes en mi cuerpo, y éste no tarda en caer al suelo y yo desaparezco en la oscuridad del abismo.

Despierto de mi pesadilla sudorosa y jadeante tratando de procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Veo la hora en mi reloj y tan solo son las cinco y cuarenta minutos. Aprovecho ese tiempo para una buena ducha y desayunar bien, tal vez por primera vez en mi vida me daré tiempo de prepararme tranquilamente.

No puedo y no quiero llegar al instituto, pero si ese demonio me está provocando miedo yo también lo hare. Tendré que hacerle el colegio la peor pesadilla del mundo y lo perseguiré hasta donde sea posible para torturarlo con algunos artefactos. Estaré gustosa de terminar con él lenta y dolorosamente.

Me encuentro con Jacob en el pasillo del edificio, por desgracia no venía con buenas noticias.

— Estas bromeando ¿verdad? —trato de controlar mis emociones pero es imposible cuando se trata de algo muy serio.

— No es broma, Bella. A consecuencia de lo sucedido el día de ayer el director de la academia decidió que era bueno mandar a todo tu equipo a tu instituto. Así que Emmett y Jasper comenzaran sus estudios contigo hoy mismo —estoy confusa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, nerviosa porque sería la primera vez que estoy con un cazador en el mismo lugar que yo y no sería buena idea que supieran nuestra identidad.

— ¡No, no lo acepto! —grito

— Tienes que hacerlo por tu bien. —trata de tranquilizarme.

— ¿Y por lo menos tu estarás conmigo?

— No, porque sería extraño cambiar a muchos en un solo día.

— Jake no por favor… —suplico en mi intento de arrodillarme, pero él me sujeta bien evitando hacer un escándalo.

— Así tiene que ser, ahora por favor ve. — Se calla por un momento y después continua — Ah… lo olvidaba, Emmett es tu primo y Jasper es adoptado —al terminar de decirme se va sin decir algo más. Me quedo quieta tratando de procesar lo que me acaban de decir, no lo puedo y lo quiero creer. Esto iba a ser lo peor que me había pasado.

Salgo corriendo hacia el estacionamiento donde se encuentran los vehículos de los otros cazadores. No quiero encontrarme con mis compañeros: si eran unos locos dentro de la academia, lo iban a ser también fuera de ella y tal vez peor.

Al llegar a mi otra tortura me encuentro con Alice esperándome en la entrada. Me nota preocupada y lo estoy. Solo se limita a sonreírme y entramos a nuestras clases. En mi clase de biología llega mi primer problema: Emmett. Lo presentaron al grupo y fue ahí cuando todas las chicas lo comenzaron a adorar. En la siguiente clase estuvo Jasper y resulto lo mismo con las chicas, lo bueno que él era más discreto.

En el almuerzo Alice llego antes que yo, fue ahí cuando comenzó su charla la cual se centraba en los chicos nuevos.

— ¡¿Ya los conociste?! — pregunta eufórica, llena de emoción.

— Por desgracia — respondo desanimada. No tenía ganas de lidiar con ellos en estos momentos.

— ¿Porque eres tan mala con los nuevos? — cuestiona un poco incrédula

— No es que sea mala; ayer te lo dije, aquel chico nuevo es un… — me acerco a ella y murmuro — demonio. Y respecto a los de hoy, bueno el grandote es mi primo y el otro es su hermano el cual es adoptado, se acaban de mudar al pueblo. El problema es que son un problema los dos juntos — cuando termino mi explicación mis compañeros aparecen de la nada, gustosos y por primera vez con ropa normal, de un adolescente cualquiera. Y no con la típica ropa negra de un cazador.

— Tu primo rubio es bastante atractivo… — murmura Alice ruborizada por aquella confesión. Cuando menos lo esperamos Emmett ya está sentado frente a nosotras.

— ¡Hola nenas! — exclama demasiado eufórico.

— Emmett, por favor —farfullo un poco molesta.

— Déjame hacer amigos, Bella. Hoy es un buen día para todos ¿no es así, Jazz? —le da un codazo a Jasper que está justo a su lado.

— Hum... sí, yo hoy estoy dispuesto a romper algunos corazones —sonríe de oreja a oreja, pero era obvio que le sonríe a Alice.

La mañana fue decepcionante al ver que el demonio no apareció. Mi pesadilla no había aparecido. Algo en el me había hecho desearlo ver, un deseo inexplicable que por primera vez me hacía sentirlo. Quizás era porque quería matarlo, pero no estaba muy segura de eso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>..••-••..<em>**

**_Un capitulo nuevo *o*/ espero les haya gustado y si no es mucho pedir sus bellos comentarios que animan a continuar la historia. Ya saben que lo pueden agregar a favoritos y así… :3_**

**_Recuerden que estamos en una limpieza de mi grupo de lectoras en Facebook_**

**_Nos leemos el próximo capítulo, abrazos y besos para todas. GRACIAS POR LEER! :) _**


End file.
